Sparkles and punching Stripper's face
by Mimi-Kiki-Dits
Summary: Because friends should totally help each other out with relationship issues (unless you're Kurogane-Gajeel and you don't give a shit). T for swearing.


A/N: hi guys! This was… me being lazy. Sorry for not updating, I will. Anyway, this is a Gajeel/Juvia friendship fic, with Gruvia and like a sprinkle of (if you're a genius, and have superb vision) Gale. Enjoy! P.S.: it's not AU, it's a future!fic.

Juvia trudged into her apartment, dragging a large, bulky suitcase.

"Stripped kicked you out again?" Gajeel growled, glancing over his shoulder.

"He–he said we needed a break, Gajeel-kun," Juvia responded cautiously, "he didn't kick Juvia out."

"That's what ya say every time, Juvia! The ice-princess is trickin' ya!" Gajeel told her gruffly, chastising his friend for her foolhardy lovesick attitude.

"Juvia knows." The water mage sighed, collapsing next to Gajeel on the sofa. "But she can't help it! Gray-sama does love Juvia, in his heart! Maybe" –she choked on a sob– "Juvia is unworthy!" she covered her face with her hands, shaking as she cried."

"Juvia. If he says yer not worthy, I'll kick his frozen ass all the way to Edolas, trust me." Gajeel patted her back awkwardly, unsure of whether he was a comfort or a nuisance.

Juvia withdrew her hands and looked up at her friend, alarmed. "No! Juvia loves Gray-sama! You must not hurt him!"

Gajeel glared at the ceiling, before retorting, "He hurt ya first!"

Juvia giggled, and smiled shakily. "Thank you, Gajeel-kun."

Gajeel grinned wolfishly, and laughed. "Gihi. Happy t' help, Juvia."

Juvia rose, more confident, and strode over to the door, which had been left ajar. She sprinted down the steps, and tumbled into the rain, which was pouring. She winced, and wished that she hadn't packed her parisol. But, she had, and she had no defense against the violent storm. Correction: her hair had no defense against the violent storm.

She clenched her fists, and carried on down the long, winding road to Gray's (and, when their status was clear, hers, as well) apartment.

When she arrived, she yelled, loud and clear, "Gray-sama! Juvia wishes to speak to you!"

"What?" Gray's surprised sounding voice replied, from upstairs. "Juvia?" he opened the window to get a better look, and saw the ex-Phantom woman standing in the rain, screaming at the top of her lungs. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Juvia said she wishes to speak with you!" Juvia insisted. "She meant it!"

Gray slammed his window shut, grabbed his keys, and ran downstairs. "Juvia, I said we'd discuss it later. And I meant it."

Juvia winced at the brash quotation, and tried to reason with him. But, as always, their make-up conversation went something like this:

Juvia: Gray-sama, Juvia loves you, and she wanted to–

Gray: No.

Juvia: But–

Gray: No.

Juvia: Why? Juvia–

Gray: Because no.

Juvia threw her hands up in exasperation. "Juvia doesn't understand! She tries so hard to please you, but she never gets any support or thanks! It's always 'No, Juvia, I'm not ready.' But you are! Juvia knows! She's not just some fangirl! Juvia quits! She can't-" Juvia paused. "She can't play this game anymore, because, that's what this relationship is to you, isn't it? A stupid game. And Juvia is just a pawn–not a queen, although she desperately wants to be one." She smiled softly.

Gray sucked in a breath. He never, ever thought that he would be rendered so utterly speechless. He always had some kind of sardonic response, maybe a diss, maybe an excuse. But for him to be schooled by a 5'6 stalker… it was kind of scary.

When he re-entered reality, he realized two things: Juvia was completely right, and she was gone.

"Gah! She moves damn quickly!" Gray threw off his shirt, and scrambled down the road to Gajeel and Juvia's domain.

Meanwhile, our beloved, metal–obsessed, dragon slayer was holding a teary Juvia, thinking violent thoughts about our other, beloved, half-witted male Fairy Tail mage.

If Stripper doesn't show his damn face here in five minutes, Gajeel thought, I'm gonna cut it off his sparkly head and deliver it t' Juvia personally.

Gray, who was racing towards the apartment complex, sneezed, but brushed it off, thinking that is was typical to sneeze during a storm.

"Gajeel-kun," Juvia whined, "what if Gray-sama hates Juvia? What if she was wrong about their relationship, and he will never speak to her again?"

Gajeel leapt to his feet, and snarled angrily, "Okay, that's it! I will drag that idiotic stripper over here by 'is ears, and I swear t' Mavis he's gonna be slobbering at yer small, pale feet!"

He pulled the door open and marched out, only to see a panting, shirtless, drenched Gray at his doorstep.

"May I speak to-" Gray was cut off by Gajeel slamming the door in his face.  
"Juvia, sort yer own damn relationship problems out. Kurogane-Gajeel gives up." Gajeel hopped out the window, yelling, "I'm gonna find the Shrimp!"


End file.
